


Matching Set

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both very messed-up people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Set

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #109 "flaw"

The thing that annoyed John the most when people found out he was actually in a relationship with Rodney was not the almost-automatic "Really? _McKay_?"— that, he was pretty much used to. Even the people who liked Rodney said that, before offering smiles and well-wishes he knew were genuine.

No, what bothered John were the people who shook their heads, as though they thought John had some kind of rose-colored glasses that kept him from seeing Rodney's faults. And most of those people, the head-shakers, seem to think that one day he's going to wake up and realize Rodney could be a jerk sometimes.

Like he didn't know that already— on a daily basis, Rodney was loud, obnoxious, opinionated, stubborn, and most of the time completely tactless. But he could also be brilliant, thoughtful, sensitive, passionate, and _gentle_ in a way most people would never imagine.

And it wasn't as if John didn't have his own flaws. Rodney was happy to point out his near-suicidal tendencies, survivor's guilt complex and complete inability to discuss anything that even resembled _feelings_.

But somehow, two very messed-up people ended up being perfect for each other.

And John didn't care if nobody else understood. 

THE END


End file.
